


Used To Be

by MarzgaPerez



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Past Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: This is a fix-it for S02E07. I wanted Carol to stand up for herself after Daryl calls her a "Stupid Bitch."





	

Carol finally began to doze off. She had been up late the night before, tending to the laundry and then unable to fall asleep until closer to dawn. Lori had told her to lie down until supper time, but it was hard for Carol to get any rest. She couldn't stop her thoughts. Sophia. She'd given up on finding her. Sophia. She had failed her daughter, first by losing her and second by not believing any longer. His words rang in her ears. _Stupid Bitch._

She awoke to the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"You alright?"

Carol lifted herself up and opened the flap to the tent. Daryl was kneeling on the ground. "Yeah. I'm fine." She rubbed her face and stretched out her arms. "Did something happen?"

"No. Just thought I should check on you."

His voice was back to normal, the way he usually spoke to her. Maybe she had seemed ungrateful before. Or cowardly for not wanting to believe anymore.

But Daryl should have given her the benefit of the doubt. A wave of anger rushed over her. It was a sensation she had buried a long time ago, back when she had gone numb from living under Ed's tyranny. And Daryl knew right away she was upset, even though she appeared calm.

"You know what you said to me in the stables? That's what Ed used to call me."

Daryl looked down at his hands and noticed the grime under his finger nails. He'd had a moment of frustration and taken it out on Carol. She was probably the only one who trusted him and didn't think he was a piece of garbage. "Shit. I was out of line. I'm...I'm sorry."

Carol paused and studied his face for a minute. "Ed used to say that too."

Daryl looked ashamed, even wounded. "So I guess I'm just like him?" He started to get up, but Carol put her hand on his knee.

"No. You're not. But I'm not gonna act like the old Carol and just take it. From you or anyone. So don't do it again." She stared back at him, waiting for his reply. She hadn't quite figured him out yet, but she knew he couldn't be like Ed, not after the way he had cared for the group, for Sophia.

He sighed. "Fine." But Daryl was impressed to see Carol standing up for herself. Maybe she was going to come out of this stronger.

He pulled at her hand and nodded towards the lake. "Come with me. I found some more of them Cherokee roses. That's a sign. Sophia's gotta be close."


End file.
